Dossiers Classés
by Moirice
Summary: Nom de code : Sherry. Ou comment Shiho a reçue son nom de code.
1. Quiet

Coucou tout le monde ^^ Aujourd'hui je vous propose une série de petits OS, si ça vous tente. J'ai fait celui là pour un défi du forum Fairies Fans (forum qui n'a aucun rapport avec Détective Conan étant donné que le fandom d'origine est Fairy Tail mais passons. Sur ce coup là, c'est Détective Conan qui m'a le plus inspiré). Le défi était de faire un OS avec une chanson imposée. Il n'est pas trèèès long (à peine 800 mots) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (:

Je vais mettre un rating T pour être sûre...

Musique d'inspiration : "Quiet" de Lights

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Quiet

Haibara aimait se reposer dans le parc à côté de la maison du professeur Agasa. L'herbe verte, les arbres fleurissant, le sol parsemé de milles et unes fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Ce paysage magique, paradisiaque, calme et apaisant l'aidait à se sentir mieux dans les moments les plus désespérés. Se sentir seule, dans sa bulle, sentir que les hommes en noir disparaissaient peu à peu de son esprit, cela la soulageait, l'aidait à se détendre. Au calme.

Elle appréciait encore plus ces moments lorsque Conan venait la rejoindre. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, appréciant le silence, essayant de deviner les pensées l'un de l'autre. Ils restaient des heures dans ce parc, assis sur cet arbre solitaire dont l'écorce et les feuilles étaient mourants. Calme.

Avec lui

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth et les autres membres de cette organisation noire disparaissaient, ne faisaient plus partis de leur monde. Leur combat acharné contre l'organisation, leur fuite continuelle, leurs recherches sur l'antidote disparaissaient. La calme prenait place. Juste du calme.

Avec Conan

Elle aimait humer le doux parfum des fleurs, elle en cueillait parfois quelques unes, juste pour se sentir femme. Conan l'observait en silence, il la voyait telle qu'elle était, elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de se construire un mur, une armure autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle était juste elle. Juste Ai Haibara. Au calme.

Avec lui

Parfois Conan lui tenait la main, il la plaquait fermement contre la sienne, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était vivante, qu'il était présent pour l'aider pour la soutenir. Ils ne parlaient pas, écoutant le souffle mélodieux du vent parfumé de l'odeur douce des fleurs. Un simple regard valait milles mots. Le calme, juste le calme était présent entre eux. La pluie pouvait venir les frapper, le soleil pouvait les brûler, la nature pouvait se déchaîner sur eux, rien ne pouvait les faire bouger. Ils appréciaient ces moments de calme où le combat, leurs recherches et leurs fuites n'étaient plus qu'une vague illusion.

Avec Conan

Haibara appréciait le contact de la main de Conan. Elle était douce et ferme à la fois, elle la maintenait sur terre, l'aidant à rester lucide. Il l'aidait à ne pas devenir folle, à apprécier sa nouvelle et dangereuse vie, à oublier Vermouth qui tentait par tout les moyens de la supprimer. À oublier leurs traqueurs. Il clarifiait ses esprits. Le calme prenait place dans sa tête, elle était apaisée.

Avec lui

Des centaines de mots étaient coincés dans son cœur, des mots qu'elle voulait hurler. Des mots qu'elle voulait bannir. Mais ils ne sortaient pas. La simple présence de Conan faisait disparaître ces mots qui venaient troubler son calme. Elle voulait redevenir Shihio, empêcher cette organisation de faire partir de sa vie, empêcher Gin de commettre l'irréparable, l'empêcher de créer ce poison. Le contact de la main de Conan faisait disparaître ses pensées noires. Calme. Le calme prenait place encore une fois.

Avec Conan

Haibara souhaitait du plus profond de son être que ces petits moments de détente qu'elle partageait avec son camarade durent éternellement, qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Que leur monde se résume à ça, le calme total, un calme apaisant.

Avec lui

Ils étaient uniquement liés par ce destin tragique, ils ne s'appartenaient pas mais, ensemble, ils pouvaient rester assis sur cet arbre et rester au calme des centaines d'heures. Juste pour oublier. Pour se sentir bien, être libre.

Avec Conan

Le soleil, la pluie, la nature et toutes ces perturbations naturelles pouvaient venir les perturber, rien ne les empêcheraient de bouger d'ici. D'apprécier ces moments de calme, d'évasion. Rien ne pourraient les faire bouger. Rien ne pourrait perturber leurs moments de plaisir, de calme.

Ensemble

Rester au calme des centaines d'heures, ne plus bouger, écouter le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, le souffle apaisant du vent parfumé, les cris joyeux des enfants excités. Quand le désespoir venait les chercher, ils se retrouvaient ici, sur cet arbre reculé au fond du parc, le seul témoin de leurs moments de liberté, d'évasion.

Avec lui

Pas un mot ne se faisait entendre, pas un geste ne se faisait voir. Le calme restait présent, pour les aider. Calme.

Ensemble.

D'un regard il lui disait qu'il était temps de s'en aller, de retourner chez eux. Alors il se levait, prenant Haibara par la main et l'entraînant avec lui. Silencieusement ils regagnaient la maison du professeur, profitant ensemble les quelques instants qui leur restait à partager. Tout les deux, ensemble, ils marchaient vers leur destin maudit.

FIN

* * *

Alors, un petit avis ?

Si ça vous a plus, je vous retrouve dans... Euh, deux semaines ? pour le prochain (:


	2. Douleur

Voilà l'OS suivant, toujours aussi court (et je jure que le suivant sera bien plus long). C'est pas très original, et on reste avec avec les personnages principaux (mais les personnages secondaire, c'est le bien, je ferai bien un truc sur eux, un jour. Peut être...), mais je voulais vous montrer ce petit navet que j'ai pondu... En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse juger (:

Merci beaucoup **Claude** **le** **noctambule** pour ta review (et désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre par MP (shame on me) donc je te redis encore merci beaucoup !).

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Douleur

L'instant d'avant, il était caché, il observait un chantage entre un homme en noir et un président d'entreprise. L'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, on l'avait frappé par derrière. La douleur le lançait au niveau de la tête. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Trop concentré sur le chantage des deux hommes, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il manquait le complice de l'homme en noir et s'était retrouvé assommé par ce dernier. Il sentit que quelqu'un lui mettait de force un cachet dans la bouche puis il lui versa de l'eau dans la bouche pour qu'il avale le médicament. Il pouvait entendre l'homme qui l'avait assommé parler :

« C'est un nouveau poison que l'organisation a développée. On ne peut trouver aucune trace de poison dans le corps avec ce médicament. Il mourra sans laisser de trace de notre passage. »

Alors, il allait mourir, lui, le célèbre détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo allait mourir à cause de sa trop grande curiosité. Il entendait les deux hommes partir, en ricanant, fiers de leur assassinat non prévu. Il souffrait, la douleur qu'il éprouvait était tellement importante qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer pour la décrire. Son corps était si chaud qu'il avait l'impression que ses os fondaient. Différentes émotions le submergea : la peur, peur de mourir sans avoir vu Ran une dernière fois, la douleur, il avait l'impression que son corps fondait et n'arrivait pas ou plutôt n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir bouger. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, il aurait pu écrire un roman de 500 pages rien que sur la description du calvaire qu'il endurait secondes par secondes, minutes par minutes. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur tenace, il s'évanouit, il sombra dans le noir total, comme les vêtements des hommes qui venaient de le tuer. Quand la police l'avait trouvé, il avait cru survivre à ce poison mais, il avait découvert avec horreur que son corps avait pris l'apparence d'un garçon de six/sept ans. Tout ses organes, toutes les parcelles de son corps à l'exception de son cerveau avaient rajeunies. Il avait de nouveau six ans.

La douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était plus physique mais morale, ces mystérieux hommes en noir avaient fait disparaître Shinichi Kudo. Ils l'avaient remplacés par Conan Edogawa. Ils avaient réduits sa vie d'autrefois à néant. Il avait mal, son cœur saignait. Il ne vivrait plus normalement, il n'aurait plus de conversations normales avec ses amis et sa famille. Mais Conan savait, il savait qu'un jour, il se vengerait. Et à ce moment là, l'organisation paierai pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il leur rendrai au centuple.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Conan n'avait que soulagé cette douleur incessante. Aller à l'école Teitan lui avait fait du bien. Rencontrer Haibara avait aussi été une bonne chose pour lui. Quand il partait en excursion avait le professeur Agasa ou quand il résolvait des énigmes pour les Détectives Boys ou pour Kogoro Mouri, il se sentait presque normal, presque bien en fait. Le fait que ses parents soient au courant de sa « situation » lui avait fait du bien. Mais, cela n'effaçait malheureusement pas ce que ces hommes en noir lui avaient fait payer. Il avançait trop peu lentement dans ses recherches et cela lui faisait mal. La douleur était encore trop présente et ne partirait sûrement pas tant que tout ne serait pas redevenu comme avant.

Le grand détective lycéen, Shinichi Kudo ou Conan Edogawa se vengera. Ce jour là, l'organisation regrettera de toute son âme de s'être attaquée à lui. Elle allait souffrir. Tomber. Et ne plus jamais se relever. Sans en avoir conscience, il sera le _silver bullet_ qui allait mettre fin aux actions douteuses de l'organisation. Il allait la détruire la réduire en cendre pour toute la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée.

C'est cette douleur là qui le torturait chaque jour, chaque nuit. Sans s'arrêter. Il ne connaissait pas d'antidote qui pouvait totalement la contenir. Sauf, peut être la vengeance.

Pour soulager sa douleur il devait se venger.

Il regarda des locaux abandonnés. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu récolter, une partie de l'organisation se trouverait peut être ici. Il l'espérait. Il sortit une grenade de sa poche, la lança et se dépêcha de partir. La déflagration fut impressionnante à cause des bidons d'essence qui se trouvaient à proximité. De loin, il regardait avec satisfaction le carnage qu'il avait provoqué. Les gens hurlaient, criaient. Certains ne parlaient déjà plus. Il espérait qu'ils souffraient, qu'ils ressentaient la même douleur que lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout redevint calme. Étrangement, il se sentit plus léger, plus serein, plus apaisé, sans une once de remord. Il venait d'accomplir sa vengeance tant attendue.

Conan Edogawa ou plutôt Shinchi Kudo venait de leur envoyer un message...

FIN

* * *

Donc voilà, c'était pas très poussé dans l'originalité...

Si ça vous intéresse encore, je vous met la suite dans deux semaines (:


	3. Premières Fois

Salut à tous/toutes ^^ Je poste un peu en retard mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas allez voir sur mon profil, je n'ai pas trop eu accès à internet avant... Ce texte là fait la taille des deux autres réunis donc il est effectivement plus long, je l'avais écrit il y a quelques temps déjà... Et je n'ai pas encore écris le prochain texte donc j'espère pouvoir poster à temps parce que j'écris trèèès lentement.

Passons aux remerciements, merci **Eyto** pour ta review ^^ Et bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Premières fois

La première fois qu'elle avait entendue parler de lui, c'était quand Gin et Vodka étaient rentrés de leur mission. Ils s'étaient tous les deux vantés d'avoir tués le célèbre détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, la seule chose qui était important à ses yeux, était de savoir si le poison qu'elle avait mis au point, l'APTX 4869, était fonctionnel et vraiment efficace sur les êtres humains. Le nom de la victime n'était pas important. À ce moment là, Shinichi Kudo devenu Conan Edogawa, ignorait totalement son existence.

La première fois qu'il a entendu parler d'elle, c'était en classe. Ayumi lui avait fait savoir qu'une nouvelle élève allait arriver aujourd'hui en classe. D'après elle, elle s'appelait Ai Haibara. À ce moment là, il ignorait qu'elle était une ex-membre de l'organisation des hommes en noir qu'il traquait désespérément.

La première fois qu'elle était entrée chez lui, c'était pour bien confirmer qu'il était réellement mort. Elle avait remarquée que la grande maison des Kudo avait été nettoyée depuis la _disparition_ de Shinichi Kudo. Elle avait remarquée aussi qu'il manquait quelques vêtements pour enfants. Malgré cela, elle avait quand même notée sur sa fiche de renseignement qu'il était bel et bien mort, qu'on avait retrouvé aucune trace de son passage chez lui depuis qu'il avait avalé ce cachet.

Conan, quand à lui, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son univers, à chaque fois qu'il s'en rapprochait, qu'il était sur le point d'y accéder, les hommes en noir fuyaient en ne laissant aucun indice derrière eux.

La première fois qu'elle avait compris ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Shinichi Kudo était quand elle avait pris l'APTX 4869. Elle voulait se suicider, en finir avec la vie et l'organisation mais, à la place, elle était redevenue une fillette d'environ sept ans. Elle avait eu des doutes sur la prétendue mort du détective lycéen. En effet, une maison nettoyée, des vêtements d'enfant manquants et surtout, dans certains tests, une souris sur dix ne mourait pas et reprenait une taille de souriceau. Ses doutes venaient d'être confirmés, elle venait de fuir l'organisation.

À ce moment là, Conan ne connaissait toujours pas, sous son nom de code, Sherry et, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait très bientôt la rencontrer et que sa quête sur l'antidote et les hommes en noir allait faire un énorme bond en avant.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue sous sa forme d'enfant, c'était lors de son premier jour à l'école Teitan. Elle venait enfin de le rencontrer. Le professeur Agasa l'avait prévenue qu'ils seraient dans la même classe donc elle savait qu'elle le reconnaîtrait facilement. Au premier regard, elle l'avait trouvée banal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait la réputation d'être un grand détective. Elle l'avait trouvée trop enfantin et pas très sérieux. Quand elle était arrivée, il l'avait longuement observé. Elle s'était sentie légèrement mal à l'aise et énervée d'être regardée attentivement par tout les élèves de la classe. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une grande discussion avec Conan.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quelques minutes après qu'Ayumi l'ai prévenue qu'une élève du nom d'Ai Haibara allait rejoindre leur classe. Il ignorait qui elle était, il la trouvait mystérieuse, elle fuyait les conversations et s'éloignait de tout le monde. Mis à part son nom et son prénom, il n'avait aucune autres informations à propos d'elle. Il l'avait trouvé plutôt jolie et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été transformé en petit garçon, il avait envie de faire la connaissance d'une personne de « son âge », il avait envie de la connaître plus. Cette fille l'intriguait.

La première fois qu'elle lui a révélée sa véritable identité, c'était le soir de son premier jour à l'école Teitan. Elle rentrait chez le professeur Agasa et Conan, qui allait au même endroit, la suivait. Une fois arrivés devant la maison du professeur, Conan était étonné qu'elle soit encore avec lui, Haibara avait décidée qu'il fallait qu'elle lui révèle son identité maintenant. Elle lui avait dit d'un ton froid et menaçant qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation, que c'était elle qui avait mis au point le poison qui l'avait fait rajeunir et qu'elle avait elle aussi absorbée l'APTX 4869. Elle avait pris plaisir à lui faire peur et à l'enrager. Cela avait pris fin quand le professeur Agasa avait expliqué à Conan qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'organisation et qu'elle était aussi recherchée par cette organisation.

La première fois qu'il a su sa véritable identité fut un soir après l'école devant la maison du professeur Agasa. Elle lui avait dit d'un ton froid et avec un regard amusé qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation qu'il recherchait. Ça lui avait fait un choc, l'organisation qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Il se demandait comment une fillette comme elle avait pu être en contact avec l'organisation. Elle lui avait ensuite expliquée qu'elle avait elle aussi prit l'APTX 4869 mais, quand elle lui avait avouée que c'était elle qui avait mis au point ce poison, un sentiment de rage l'avait envahie. Il lui en voulait terriblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient voulu créer un tel poison. Au même instant, une lueur d'espoir était venue, si elle faisait partie de l'organisation, elle devait sûrement posséder du poison. Le professeur Agasa allait enfin pouvoir créer l'antidote ou alors, elle connaissait peut être l'antidote. Elle pourrait même le conduire au repère des hommes en noir. Ses espoirs volèrent en éclats quand le professeur lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'organisation et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui avait expliqué aussi qu'elle était recherchée et qu'elle était, tout comme lui, en danger de mort. Malgré les paroles rassurantes du professeur, Conan ne pouvait pas et, surtout, ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle avait fait partie de cette maléfique organisation qu'il traquait. Si il voulait un jour lui faire confiance, elle devrait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse et il devrait aussi mieux la connaître, en apprendre d'avantage sur elle. Elle devait mériter sa confiance.

La première fois qu'elle l'a détestée, ce fut quand elle avait appris qu'il était présent quand sa sœur s'était fait assassinée. Qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Elle lui en avait voulu, Conan lui avait expliqué que quand il était arrivé, c'était trop tard, sa sœur avait déjà été touchée par Gin. Elle était allongée sur le sol, le sang coulait à flot. Il n'avait pu qu'assister à ses dernières paroles. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était calmée, au fond d'elle, elle savait que Conan n'y était pour rien. Les seuls fautifs étaient les membres de l'organisation, Gin en particulier. Elle s'était emportée comme une gamine. Sa violence envers Conan n'était pas justifiée, enfin, pas trop. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote.

La première fois qu'il l'a détesté, ce fut quand il avait appris qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation. La rage qu'il éprouvait contre elle était immense, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il voulait se venger de l'organisation, les faire souffrir deux fois plus que ce qu'il avait enduré à cause d'eux. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il devait se venger mais de Gin, celui qui était responsable de sa transformation en enfant. Seulement, la simple prononciation du mot « organisation » avait réveillée chez lui des sentiments de haine, de rage et de vengeance, peu importait qui était devant sa route. Il s'était calmé quand le professeur avait, à son tour, calmé la situation. Mais Conan savait, oui, il savait qu'un jour il se vengerait et l'organisation regrettera de s'en être pris à lui.

La première fois qu'elle a vraiment eu peur pour lui fut quand il avait pris son apparence et qu'il s'était fait enlevé par Vermouth. Elle avait bien fait de le suivre avec les lunettes radar mais, en même temps, elle s'était retrouvée dans une mauvaise situation. Elle s'était fait sauvée par Ran et, elle ne sait plus comment mais elle s'était réveillée en sécurité. Vermouth n'était plus là pour la tuer et Conan était sain et sauf. À ce moment là, un étrange sentiment était né au fond de son cœur.

La première fois qu'il a vraiment eu peur pour elle fut quand elle s'était montrée l²ors de sa rencontre avec Vermouth. Il avait eu tellement peur que cette dernière la tue, qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Le pire était quand Vermouth l'avait endormie, il n'était conscient de rien et ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Haibara. Des questions se posaient dans son esprit : la reverrait-il à son réveil ? Serait-elle traumatisée ? Voudrait-elle s'éloigner encore plus de lui ? Il avait été tellement rassuré quand il s'était réveillé dans la voiture seul avec Vermouth, elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne plus tenter de tuer celle qu'elle appelait Sherry. Il avait été encore plus heureux quand il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux qu'Haibara n'était pas blessée, qu'elle allait bien. Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

La première fois qu'ils se sont rendu compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre fut quelques mois plus tard. Lors d'une enquête bien trop dangereuse pour eux, ils avaient été tous les deux au bord de la mort. Ils avaient compris qu'ils tenaient trop à la vie, que s'ils mouraient maintenant, jamais ils ne pourraient s'avouer leurs sentiments, se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Ran était sortie de la tête de Conan, l'amour n'était pas une chose que l'on contrôlait et lui, était tombé amoureux d'une ex membre de l'organisation qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Haibara, quand à elle, était tombée amoureuse du célèbre détective lycéen, Shinichi Kudo, actuellement dans la peau d'un jeune garçon.

La première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés fut trois semaines après qu'ils aient pris conscience de leurs sentiments. Haibara avait fait le premier pas, elle avait parlée avec Conan, lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les grands discours, que ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Puis, elle avait déposée ses lèvres sur celles de Conan. Ce dernier, avait été surpris par l'initiative d'Haibara et, après quelques secondes d'inaction, il avait répondu à son baiser. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que les lèvres d'Haibara entremêlée aux siennes.

La première fois qu'elle lui a dit « Je t'aime » fut un soir, juste avant de s'endormir. Elle pensait que Conan dormait déjà et, quand il avait tourné la tête vers elle, Haibara s'était enfouie sous les couvertures. Elle avait honte, ces petits mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, elle n'avait rien contrôlée et elle se sentait idiote. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ai Haibara de dévoiler ses sentiments comme ça.

La première fois qu'il lui a dit « Je t'aime » fut le soir même de la déclaration d'Haibara. Il avait trouvé ça mignon de sa part, mais, Haibara trouvait ça honteux de se dévoiler de la sorte. Alors, pour la rassurer, il lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots à l'oreille : « Je t'aime aussi Haibara ».

Il y a eu de nombreuses premières fois entre eux et il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres car, c'est eux, c'est leur histoire.

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, une critique, que ça soit bon ou mauvais, ça m'aidera toujours à progresser. Même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site, vous pouvez toujours mettre quelque chose ;)


	4. Nom de code : Sherry

Hello ^^ En voilà un nouveau. J'en ai eu l'idée en rentrant du lycée, dîtes moi ce que vous en penserez ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Claude le noctambule** (je vais corriger les fautes de frappe !), **Anada01** et** Eyto** pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :3

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Nom de code Sherry

Deux jeunes filles s'amusaient dans les locaux d'une organisation noire. L'une brune âgée d'une dizaine d'années et l'autre aux cheveux châtains, plus jeune que la première. Les sœurs Miyano. Akemi et Shiho Miyano.

Elles couraient et s'amusaient à s'attraper en riant dans ces locaux sombres où deux jeunes filles innocentes n'avaient pas leur place. Un endroit où des enfants n'auraient jamais dû se trouver. Un lieu où l'odeur de la mort sentait continuellement sans jamais partir. Une organisation maléfique qui ne connaissait pas le mot pitié et tuait de sang froid, sans aucun remord.

Ces deux jeunes filles encore pure, insouciantes et innocentes courraient sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Elles ne faisaient pas attention aux personnes qui se dressaient devant elles, ni au matériel présent. Elles étaient dans leur monde, si bien que la plus jeune, Shihio, ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne vit pas cette grande blonde qui buvait du vin blanc, du Xérès. Vermouth. La favorite du boss. Un assassin sans scrupules auquel il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Shiho la bouscula et le verre de vin blanc que l'assassin tenait en main finit sur le sol, écrasé par les pieds de l'enfant :

« You've overturned my sherry, bitchy girl ! Lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton froid et énervé. **(1)**

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous avait pas vue.

- Get out of my sight ! » **(2)**

Effrayée, la jeune fille partit. Cette femme, Vermouth, ne semblait pas l'apprécier alors qu'elle venaient de la voir pour la première fois. De façon brutale mais tout de même. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

xxx

Shiho revenait tout juste de ses études en Amérique qu'elle fut contactée par l'organisation. Elle devait se rendre au Quartier Général tout de suite, pas de repos. On venait de lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, dans l'organisation. C'était officiel. On allait lui remettre son nom de code. Elle allait pouvoir continuer les recherches de ses défunts parents.

C'était Vermouth qui était chargée de lui remettre son nom de code. Shiho redoutait l'entrevue, il y avait toujours une tension entre elles. Elle la redoutait, elle lui faisait peur. Elle maîtrisa les tremblements de son corps et frappa à la porte du bureau où elle devait se rendre. Un « entrez » se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte.

Vermouth se tenait derrière un bureau et lui adressa un sourire froid en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva trois clés : celles du laboratoire, de sa chambre à coucher et de son futur casier. Une blouse blanche accompagnait le tout, ainsi qu'une carte où figurait son nouveau nom de code qu'elle lu à voix haute.

« Sh-sherry.

- Ce sera ton nouveau nom de code à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est un vin blanc provenant de Jerez, en Espagne. Comme celui que tu m'as renversée plusieurs années auparavant, murmura-t-elle si bas que Shiho ne put l'entendre. Good luck ! **(3)** »

Vermouth lui souleva un verre de vin blanc qu'elle identifia comme son nouveau nom de code. Elle lui ordonnait par ce simple geste de quitter les lieux.

Shiho devenue Sherry n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup chercher pourquoi on lui avait attribué cet alcool. Vermouth avait dû jouer de son influence pour qu'il en soit ainsi. En guise de souvenir de leur première rencontre. Le même alcool qu'elle avait renversée quelques années plus tôt. Sherry.

FIN

* * *

**(1) Tu as renversée mon Xérès (ou Sherry en anglais), petite garce !**

**(2) Hors de ma vue !**

**(3) Bonne chance !**

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

La suite dans deux semaines (:


End file.
